Poncho
by mcfuzzies
Summary: This story explains my OC Poncho's background


this is a simple story welcoming my OC Poncho to the world.

Poncho is my sole creation. Happy Tree Friends belongs to MondoMedia.

* * *

The sun shone brightly off the snow outside the Summersville Psychiatric Facility. This is the place where adolescents go who need psychiatric care and guidance. I was there because i had killed my family and because the judge said i was a threat to myself,and a threat to civilization. I might try and board a plane and kill everyone,because i was so-called "disturbed to the point of insanity." I was just a little stressed,so i walked into the kitchen,got a knife,and killed my mother's boyfriend's daughter. Like she deserved to live anyway. So they stuck me in here, where i counseling. I was forbidden from having visitors because i might harm anyone who comes to see me.

Anyway, for years, I have been cooped up in here and thinking about trying to escape. Try to get out through the front door? Too dangerous. Climb out the window? There's bars and a screen on the window. Harm myself so they're forced to take me to the hospital where i can escape? Too much work,plus I ain't going to the facility's hospital. But I discovered one thing.

Every day,for a bout fifteen minutes, the patients are all let out of their rooms and released into a fenced area for fresh air. I don't talk to people,but i listen to them. According to a rumor starting a few years back, one of the patients escaped while the prisoners were outside in the open by climbing over the barbed wire fence. She ran across the grounds unnoticed and escaped because the guards were talking and the person watching the cameras was eating a sandwich,and when the cameras are on,so is the P.A. system. How embarrassing would it be if someone heard you eating lunch? So the guard turned off both the cameras and the P.A. It was the next morning before she was reported as missing,but she was long gone by then. She was a red porcupine who was so paranoid that she constanly had dandruff on her quills. I was going to follow her example.

The next day, in the yard that was surrounded by a barbed wire fence, I watched the guards. Good sign,they were talking and not really paying attention. I listened for the static coming from the speaker on the wall to see if there was any. None. Great sign. I quickly advanced over to the gate. It was approximately 20 ft. tall,with a spiral of barbed wire going around the top edge. I put both paws above my head on the fence and began climbing. I was climbing fast to freedom. Halfway up, i looked over my left shoulder. A pink jaguar with orange paws and holding a little teddy bear suddenly screamed in her shrill voice.

"Escapee! Escapee,"she screamed wildly while pointing at me and jumping up and down excitedly. Both guards,a black ox with blue eyes and a blue panda with grey eyes automatically began firing at me,trying to get me down. I climbed faster and finally was over the fence and speeding across the yard. The alarm system kicked in and the guard at the cameras described me as i was. Black,shiny,mid-back length ,star-shaped patch on left eye. Red eyes. Purple fur. Field mouse. Guards exploded from the doors. But they were too slow. I was already over the last gate that stayed locked and was in the woods,running. I could hear them running after me,trying to get me. But i ran too fast for them,and by nightfall, I had passed a wooden sign that said Welcome to Happy Tree City,established 1603.

I was found sleeping in the woods by a war vet named Flippy who fought with my grandfather and carried to the hospital for a few cuts on my hands i got when i was climbing the fences. He asked how i got there and i told him. He never judged,just told me that i should stay at his house for a while, until the heat's of my back. I agreed, and overtime I met everyone in town,even that rumored girl from the facility. Turns out she was real. Not only real,she was his fiance. Her name was Flaky. I soon found myself at their kick-ass wedding, where he had a bad flashback,went berserk and killed everybody except me because i walked outside and got hit by a truck escaping from this egotistical flirt. When i got out of the hospital,i found this really awesome old house that was haunted. i soon made friends with the resident ghost, a boy my age who died there. He likes me.

My life is back to normal.


End file.
